The Dark Purge 3/Strategy
AP: 8 Goal: Reach Destination EXP: 350 Zenny: 1,305 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Just before Gluttony and Envy reported back to the Dark Agent... Lust: Have you lost your mind, Greed? Why did you let them continue on to Yggdrasil? Sloth: I don't get it. Greed: I know exactly what I'm doing. And I know you've felt it, too. That feeling of yearning...and of fear. Wrath: ...I sensed something strange and indescribably when I saw their liege, yes. But what does that have to do with-- Greed: Look, this is also for our commander's sake! Pride: What makes you so sure you're right?! Such arrogance is a no-no, even for me! Greed: The commander has been weighed down by something. I've sensed it or some time, haven't you? Wrath: Well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed his pained face every now and then... Pride: As would I. The way he gets sad all of a sudden... I don't like it one bit... Lust: So you're saying the Killer Princesses' commander is the answer? Greed: Maybe so. I thought it was worth a shot at least. I won't force any of you if you don't want to proceed. Sloth: *Sigh* What a pain... Just so you know, I'm only doing this for the commander's sake, all right? Lust: Gluttony and Envy are going to be a problem. I don't think we'll be able to stop them without resorting to violence. Greed: Thanks everyone. It's five of us against two of them. I'm sure we'll be fine. After Stage Clear Gluttony: So that's what went down before we showed up. Gluttony: You really assumed the five of you would be enough to stop us? Ha! A grave miscalculation! Lust: Argh... I told you everything. Now let Pride go! Gluttony: Oh, right! That was the agreement. You're lucky I'm going to let you live, Pride. Pride: I'll make your face twist in grief and sorrow yet! Gluttony: Now then, I wonder if Envy has finished up yet. Lust: It's three against one. She doesn't stand a chance against-- Gluttony: Oh, please, use your head. Don't you realize why I'm here and she's there? Envy: ...Forgive me! Please forgive me! It's just, you are all so much stronger and more powerful than I am. Envy: So I kept stabbing and stabbing till I was covered in blood. You must forgive me! Sloth: *Cough* This can't be happening. Wrath: Even with all three of us, we barely made a scratch. Greed: If we don't do something, they're as good a dead. Envy: P-Please stop moving! You'll just make the bleeding worse. Greed: Not gonna happen. Hey, Wrath, can you still move? Wrath: Of course. It will take far more than this to strike me down. Greed: Good. Now please hurry. Go tell them of this gruesome spectacle. Wrath: But Greed, it is beneath my dignity to flee from a foe! Sloth: Don't make such a fuss, Wrath. Just go! Now! Wrath: But...! Greed: You're the only one still capable of running. So please, go! Envy: Please, don't! Seeing such heroic resolve just makes me envy you even more! Wrath: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Category:The Dark Purge